Une âme forgée dans l'acier
by Nataniel-01
Summary: Un homme en veux au nouvel amour de Kenshin. Qui estil et pourquoi cette haine soudaine! Chapitre 6 ...REVIEWS!
1. Une lettre d'espoirs

Une âme forgée dans l'acier, Un destin noyé dans le sang !  
  
Salut à tous! C'est la première fois que j'écris un fan fiction de toute ma vie. Ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai commencé, mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le mettre en ligne. C'est une de mes meilleures amies qui ma poussée à le faire. Elle ne le sais probablement pas, mais bon... Elle est très doué en écriture et j'aimerais un jour être capable d'écrire aussi bien qu'elle. Malheureusement pour moi, je doute que ce soit possible... Je voulais juste lui dire merci de toujours me pousser à donner le meilleur de moi et à me surpasser. Alex, tu ne le sais probablement pas mais tu as toujours été un modèle pour moi. Je t'aime fort et à vous cher lecteurs, bonne chance! Envoyez moi des reviews!!!  
  
Nataniel   
  
-x x x-  
  
Prologue : Le début d'une guerre  
  
En 2069, une guerre avait éclaté au Japon contre le gouvernement actuel. Les anciennes 'alliances' on donc du être reformé. Le Shinsengumi avait recruté de nouveaux membres et capitaines pour leurs multiples divisions (lol), les Patriotes étaient de nouveau en service tout comme les espions de l'Oniwabanshu etc. On se serait cru à l'époque du Bakufu lors de la 'révolution' du peuple. On ne forçait personne à aller se battre mais la plupart des experts en sabre ou pratiquants de kendo y allaient pour défendre leurs valeurs.  
  
La guerre n'avait pas encore touchée Tôkyô, la veille ville centrale du Japon, mais cela n'allait pas tarder alors on commençait à évacuer tous les civils...  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une lettre d'espoirs  
  
Une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans était assise sur le bord de la berge. Ses longs cheveux noirs volaient au vent. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono aussi blanc que la neige, bordé de petites fleurs roses... L'adolescente semblait triste. Après tout, c'était un peu normal car l'homme qu'elle aimait était parti pour la guerre il y avait à peine un ans. Ce qui la rendait le plus triste c'était qu'il était parti sans même qu'elle ait pu lui dévoiler ses véritables sentiments à son égard. Il pouvait mourir à chaque seconde et il ne savait pas qu'elle l'aimait... Valait mieux penser à autre chose. Quelque chose de plus gaie comme...  
  
« Encore là en train de rêvasser Kaoru?! »  
  
Cette voix était celle d'un homme qui ce tenait derrière elle depuis un bon moment déjà. Celle ci était grave et paisible. Kaoru la reconnu tout de suite. C'était celle de son meilleur ami Yahiko. Il venait d'avoir 16 ans...  
  
« Alors, tu viens? On va encore être en retard chez ta sœur pour le nouvel an!  
  
- Oui, j'arrive...  
  
- Tu pensait à lui non?  
  
- Non...  
  
- Kaoru!  
  
- Pourquoi est-il parti???  
  
- Tu le sais pourquoi, en tant qu'expert en sabre il se devait de rejoindre les rangs des patriotes pour défendre ses idées et ceux qu'il aime...  
  
- ... »  
  
Les deux amis ne dirent plus mots du voyage. La maison de la sœur de Kaoru et de son fiancé n'était pas très grande, mais chaleureuse. Elle ressemblait aux maisons que l'on trouvait à la fin de l'ère meji. Kaoru ne s'entendait pas très bien avec sa sœur aînée et le fait qu'elles aiment le même homme ne venait naturellement pas améliorer leur situation. Sa sœur était très belle et ressemblait peu à Kaoru, autant de caractère que d'apparence physique. Kaoru ressemblait plus à son père et elle, à sa mère. Cette dernière était morte en mettant la plus jeune des deux soeur au monde... L'aînée était, très belle, et avait le teint pâle comme la neige. Elle avait de long cheveux noirs attaché la plupart du temps en couette basse. Elle souriait peu et n'avait pas très bon caractère... Elle avait 19 ans tout comme son fiancé et était du genre antisocial bref, tout le contraire de son futur époux et de Kaoru.  
  
« tok, tok, tok! » ... « Ah enfin! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, tout le monde est déjà arrivé!  
  
- Bonne année a toi aussi Tomoe, ma chère soeur!  
  
- Toujours aussi charmante, petite sœur!  
  
- ... PAPA! Tu l'as entendu? Elle... (Pendant au moins 5 bonne minutes)  
  
- Mais oui Kaoru...Bien sur...etc. »  
  
Le père des deux filles était un homme calme et très bon (et aussi d'une patience exemplaire pour les endurer!). Il était de taille moyenne et avait également les cheveux noirs (c'est de famille!lol). Son visage reflétait toujours la sagesse et la sérénité (choses qu'aucune de ses filles n'avaient)...  
  
La soirée du jour de l'an se déroula comme toutes les autres sauf que cette fois il y avait une personne en moins. Kaoru et Tomoe se sont chicanée au moins 50 et fois Yahiko à passé la soirée à essayer tant bien que mal, de les séparer. Naturellement, Tomoe a encore voulu jouer à la marieuse entre Yahiko et Kaoru alors qu'elle savait très bien que jamais ils ne sortiraient ensemble.(C'était déjà arrivé, mais ça n'avait durée que deux heures et ça c'était terminé en bagarre.) Peu importe, Kaoru avait trouvé son homme (lol!j'ai toujours voulu écrire ça! dsl, trip personnel!). Elle mourrait d'envie d'entendre son habituel : « Oyo??? ». Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment un homme aussi enjoué et social que lui avait pu s'éprendre d'une personne aussi froide et dénuée d'émotion que Tomoe (Peut être lui procurait-elle des plaisirs autres...). Kaoru s'entendait bien mieux avec lui qu'elle, et elle n'était pas la seule à le penser!  
  
« Bon, aller, c'est l'heure de partir! »  
  
La voix de Yahiko c'était fait entendre dans toute la pièce. C'était le signale de départ tant attendu par Kaoru. Ils remercièrent tout le monde (tout le monde étant Tomoe et son père) et partirent. La vieille voiture de Yahiko fit son habituelle bruit de tondeuse en partant. Kaoru partie, comme à chaque fois à rire et Yahiko lui sortit son habituel réponse : « Moi, au moins, j'ai une bagniole! Fauché de la vie! » La voiture de l'adolescent ne prit pas le chemin du dôjô cette fois. C'était louche...  
  
« Yahiko, qu'est ce que tu fou??? J'espère que ce n'est pas un de tes fameux raccourci?!  
  
- T'inquiète, j'ai pas l'intention de nous perdre ce soir.  
  
- Ça me rassure...Ou allons nous à deux heures du matin alors?!?  
  
- Il faut que je te parle. C'est important je crois et je n'ai pas vraiment l'intention de mêler ton père à nos histoires. Du moins, pas pour le moment...  
  
- Yahiko... tu commences à me faire vraiment peur. Tu n'aurais pas commencé à prendre Tomoe au sérieux avec ses plans pour nous deux???  
  
- Oh! Kaoru je t'en pris, tu es désespérante!!! »  
  
La voiture les conduisis jusqu'à un petit parc en bordure de la mer de Tôkyô (vive les voitures intelligentes!lol) Ordinairement il faisait très sombre à cette heure tardive de la nuit, mais le petit parc, lui, semblait rayonner. Les filaments lumineux que projetait la pleine lune ce reflétaient à la surface de l'eau et illuminaient cet endroit maintenant devenu magique...Yahiko prit la parole le premier puisque c'était lui qui avait emmené Kaoru...  
  
« Tu sais, je venais ici au moins un fois par semaine avant. Maintenant je dois t'avouer que je viens au moins une fois par jour au moins...  
  
- Yahiko... qu'essais-tu de me dire? Je suis inquiète...  
  
- Je vais bientôt partir Kaoru... Te souviens tu ce que je t'ai dis à propos de...  
  
- Pa...partir...Ou? Pourquoi? NON! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner! Que vais-je faire si tu me quittes aussi?!  
  
- Je...je vais revenir tu sais, mais c'est juste que j'en ai assez de me sentir inutile...Tu devras continuer à vivre même si tu as l'impression que tout le monde part ou s'éloigne.  
  
- Dans combien de temps devras tu partir?  
  
- je ne sais pas. Un mois, peut être dans plus longtemps...Une chose est sur, c'est que je ne partirai pas tant que toi et ta sœur ne serez pas installée comme il le faut dans votre maison à Kyôto.  
  
- Maison, Kyôto, sœur...Quoi?!?  
  
- Tu devras déménager avec elle à Kyôto parce que le Shinsengumi commence à prendre le contrôle de la ville et qu'il est dangereux pour vous de rester ici vu que ton père et le fiancé de ta sœur sont avec les patriotes. Ton père va rester au dôjô et moi je vais partir au front. Je deviendrai probablement un assassin de l'ombre ou quelque chose dans le genre... J'ai aussi une autre mauvaise nouvelle, ton père veut absolument marier ta sœur avant que la guerre nous atteigne réellement. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire n'est ce pas?  
  
- ... Les marier... »  
  
Sur ces mots elle tomba à genoux et éclata en pleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche! Yahiko la prit dans ses bras et la mit dans l'auto. Il conduisit jusqu'au dôjô, la mit dans son lit et alla lui-même se coucher à sa chambre. Elle n'avait dit aucun mot de tout le voyage. Les seuls sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient un sanglot ici et là. Que cet homme soi avec sa sœur était une chose, mais de là à l'épouser... Kaoru se surprit même à penser du mal de Tomoe. Elle alla même jusqu'à souhaiter qu'elle meurt... Elle chassa bien vite ces idées de sa tête parce que malgré les apparences elle aimait sa sœur et ne voudrait jamais qu'il lui arrive du mal. Elle tuerait qui quiconque la toucherait...  
  
Une semaine plus tard, Kaoru reçus une lettre de son bien aimé. Il la prévenait de son éventuel retour à Tôkyô et que vu la lenteur du courrier il arriverai probablement au courant de la journée qu'elle recevrait la lettre. C'était aujourd'hui! Il arriverait aujourd'hui! Elle se leva en trombe et s'habilla. Elle enfila rapidement un jean et une camisole blanche. Elle devait s'entraîner au kendô avec Yahiko et ensuite elle irait à l'aéroport attendre vous savez qui! Elle remonta ses cheveux en queue de cheval et alla hurler à la porte de la chambre de son cher ami...Elle lui annonça la nouvelle et ils foncèrent a la salle d'entraînement. Kaoru n'arrivait pas à se concentrer et Yahiko est devenu très rapidement las... « Où est le plaisir quand tu ne te concentre pas? Ça devient trop facile de te donner une raclée! Oh! Et pendant que j'y pense, as–tu téléphoné a ta sœur??? » ... Elle avait complètement oublié de lui en parler alors qu'elle devrait être la principale intéressée... (En situation normale bien sur, mais disons que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas dans cette famille...) Elle agrippa le téléphone et à contre cœur, appela sa sœur pour lui dire la nouvelle et ils partirent pour l'aéroport!!!  
  
Suite au prochain chapitre... N'oubliez pas de m'écrire (j'ai besoin d'encouragement!)lol  
  



	2. Une arrivée et un départ imprévu

Chapitre 2 : Une arrivée et un départ imprévu  
  
Ils arrivèrent tous en même temps à l'aéroport. Tomoe n'avait pas l'aire très contente, pourtant son fiancé revenait et elle ne l'avait pas vu durant un an complet! Il ne lui avait envoyé aucune lettre c'est vrai, mais c'était uniquement pour la protéger. Si jamais un ennemi était tombé sur l'adresse de leur maison, il aurait pu faire assassiner Tomoe juste pour le faire souffrir... Bien sûr, Tomoe n'en croirait pas un mot et se mettrait à bouder dans son coin... C'était à croire qu'elle ne savait tout simplement pas réagir à de telles situations. Lorsqu'il lui à annoncer son départ, elle n'a rien fait pour le retenir alors qu'elle connaissait très bien les dangers de sa mission...  
  
Kaoru réussi à apercevoir dans la foule un homme aux cheveux roux fraîchement coupé à la hauteur des épaules. Il était beau et cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux lui donnait un air un peu plus...masculin et elle le rendait encore plus beau que jamais aux yeux de son admiratrice secrète... L'homme que Kaoru avait aperçus dans la foule n'était nul autre que le promis de sa sœur...  
  
« Kenshin! Par ici!  
  
- Oyo???  
  
- Nous sommes là!!!  
  
- Kaoru! Bonjour, vous allez bien??  
  
- Oui et toi? Tu as fais couper tes cheveux? Tu es plus beau comme ça...  
  
- Oyo???  
  
- C'est plus beau comme ça! (Vive les lapsus!lol)  
  
Kenshin ce retourna vers la femme qu'il aimait et la prit dans ses bras, mais lorsqu'il vint pour l'embrasser, elle détourna le regard et le repoussa. Il comprit pourquoi elle le repoussait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être triste. Il était parti pendant si longtemps sans donner ni recevoir de nouvelles alors il était en quelque sorte content de revenir et aurait voulu partager ce moment avec elle. Il se contenta de la relâcher et de la regarder avec un regard amoureux pour essayer de la calmer.  
  
« Bon je pense que l'on devrait rentrer. Yo, Kenshin tu embarques avec moi?  
  
- Non, il embarquera avec moi Yahiko, mais merci pour ta proposition.  
  
- Oh, de rien M. Kamiya (père de Kaoru et Tomoe).  
  
Kenshin parlait peu dans la voiture. Il trouvait étrange que son futur beau père lui ait proposé de le reconduire alors que Tomoe était venue avec leur propre voiture, mais bon il ne tarderait pas à l'apprendre... M. Kamiya prit un ton plus sérieux qu'à son habitude pour que Kenshin comprenne qu'il n'avait pas envie de plaisanter sur le sujet dont il s'apprêtait à lui parler...  
  
« Kenshin, la guerre ce rapproche de nous à grands pas et j'ai l'intention de déménager mes filles à Kyôto pour les garder hors du danger le plus possible. Si jamais il devait arriver quoi que ce soit, Kaoru sait comment se défendre et pourra aussi défendre sa sœur vu qu'elle a appris le kendô très jeune et qu'elle y ait doué, mais n'empêche, je ne veux pas prendre la chance de les garder ici à Tôkyô.  
  
- Je comprends...mais êtes vous sur que c'est la seule solution? Non pas que je mette en doute les habileté au kendô de Kaoru, mais je ne pourrai pas rester là bas avec elles et je ne pense pas que Yahiko en ait l'intention non plus. Il est devenu très rapidement un homme et...  
  
- Je sais tout ça. Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que pendant que tu es là et que je suis toujours en vie, j'aimerais en profiter pour voir le mariage d'au moins une de mes deux filles...  
  
- Je... Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne pense pas que Tomoe soit prête pour cela. En avez-vous discutez avec elle?  
  
- Oui et elle avait l'air ravie!  
  
- Oyo???  
  
- Dis moi Kenshin, est-ce que c'est Tomoe ou toi qui n'est pas prêt pour ce mariage???  
  
- ...  
  
- Lorsque tu auras trouvé la réponse à ma question, Kenshin, fais moi signe... »  
  
Ils arrivèrent au dôjô là ou tout le monde les attendait déjà et ils mangèrent sans prononcer plus de mots qu'il n'en fallait... (Nataniel : Bande d'insociables!!!)  
  
Après le repas, Kaoru sortit à l'extérieur pour prendre l'air. La réalité venait de la frapper durement. Son père n'avait pas demandé à raccompagner Kenshin pour rien. Il lui avait probablement parlé du mariage et ils avaient probablement déjà fixé la date... Kaoru senti la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle. Elle pensa d'abord que c'était Yahiko, mais l'odeur était différente. C'était Kenshin. Il l'avait suivie lorsqu'elle était sortie du dôjô. Il devait vouloir lui parler, mais elle s'en sentait incapable. Elle savait que si son regard croisait le sien elle serait incapable de le soutenir et s'effondrerait. Elle ne voulait pas que ses grand yeux mauves croisent les siens remplient de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit parce qu'elle savait qu'il devinerait pourquoi elle pleurait et cela le mettrait mal à l'aise. Il devinait toujours tout juste à le regarder dans les yeux... Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui parler elle entendu sa voix maintenant à coté d'elle raisonner dans la nuit...   
  
« Je suis désolé de vous faire tant souffrir Kaoru... »  
  
- Quoi? Il savait... Était-il déjà au courrant qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde??? Peut être que Yahiko lui en avait parlé, mais quand???-  
  
La voix de Kenshin reprit et interrompu Kaoru dans ses réflexions...  
  
« Je vais repartir bientôt. Probablement avant votre déménagement... Je suis vraiment désolé d'être revenu pour vous quitter si tôt mais...  
  
- Mon père ne t'a pas parlé tout à l'heur pour...  
  
- Tu étais au courant?!?  
  
- Oui, Yahiko m'en a parlé vaguement...  
  
- Oh... »  
  
Il sourit nerveusement, se tourna vers le dôjô et rentra laissant une petite Kaoru toute perplexe derrière lui. Elle ne c'était pas rendu compte qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé de pleurer tout le long qu'il lui parlait. Il était venu pour repartir... Subir son départ une fois était de trop donc deux fois...c'était pire que tout... Cependant, une chose ne marchait pas dans cette histoire. Si son père lui avait parlé alors pourquoi voulait-il partir??? Peut être avait-il refusé d'épouser sa sœur? Non. C'était impossible parce qu'il appartenait à Tomoe corps et âmes... Kaoru cessa de réfléchir inutilement et rentra. Elle avait une mission à accomplir. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour empêcher Kenshin de repartir du moins jusqu'au déménagement. Il avait l'air très triste et Kaoru se refusait à le laisser partir dans cet état d'esprit. C'était bien trop dangereux. Si Tomoe était incapable de le retenir et bien elle, elle le ferait. Kenshin était un pilier vital des patriotes et si il mourrait, la révolution pourrait bien échouer. (Ce n'est pas important de dire ça. Auteur perturbée!!!)  
  
Kenshin et Tomoe restèrent à coucher cette nuit là. Il était déjà très tard et ils étaient morts de fatigue, donc pas question qu'ils prennent la route ce soir. (Ils n'habitaient qu'à 15 min.) Quand Tomoe mit les pieds dans son ancienne chambre, elle fut surprise de trouver Yahiko couché dans un bordel de vêtements. Il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le cri strident de Tomoe. Kenshin arriva juste à temps pour sauver Yahiko du désastre...  
  
« Tomoe, c'est normal que Yahiko ait prit ton ancienne chambre. Ça fait un peu plus d'un an que tu n'y dors plus...  
  
- Et alors??? Si j'ai envi de dormir dans ma chambre, j'y dors.  
  
- Ça va...je vais vous installer dans ma chambre. Je dormirai dans le dôjô. De toute façons je voulais m'entraîner un peu...  
  
- Je vous en pris Kaoru. Vous êtes chez vous. C'est nous qui irons dormir dans le dôjô.  
  
- Non. Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée. Dort avec elle au dôjô si tu veux, mais moi je prends le lit. - ...  
  
- Bien! Alors je vais préparer ton lit, votre altesse!!!  
  
- Ne soit pas idiotes! Apporte moi juste les couvertures. Je préparerai le petit déjeuner demain... »  
  
Tout le monde étaient bien installé dans un lit (sauf Kaoru et Ken) et dormaient à petits points fermés. C'était rare que la maison fût aussi silencieuse. D'habitude, on entendait soit Kaoru et Yahiko se battre jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, s'engueuler ou encore s'entraîner violemment. (C'est en ordre de priorité!) Ce soir, les seuls bruits étaient justes des échos qui provenaient de la salle d'entraînement à cause que Kaoru s'y entraînait. (Elle arrêta après 15 min.)  
  
Le lendemain matin arriva bien vite. Kenshin n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bien dormit. Kaoru l'avait entendu remuer toute la nuit dans son sommeil. Il devait sans doute rêver à la guerre. Il avait du voir beaucoup de sang et de meurtres. Cette seule pensée rendait Kaoru malade. Elle ne pouvait pas concevoir qu'un homme en tue un autre sans qu'il lui ait fais quelque chose en particulier. Il faut dire que la doctrine de l'école Kamiya Kasshin reposait sur la protection de vie. Kenshin lui disait toujours que le sabre était une arme et le kendô, l'art de tuer et ce, peut importe dans quel contexte qu'on le voit. Kaoru ne s'était jamais battu avec un vrai sabre. La plupart du temps elle utilisait un shinai. Yahiko avait reçut un sabre à lame inversé pour son Genpuku de la part de Kenshin, mais il ne s'en était jamais servi... Il le trouvait très lourd et il attendait une bonne occasion pour s'en servir. Ce n'est pas une arme dont on se serre à la légère...  
  
Cela faisait environ une heure que le jeune couple était repartit chez eux. Dehors, il faisait anormalement chaud pour une mi-janvier...Du bruit ce faisait entendre de la salle du dôjô ou Kaoru et Yahiko s'entraînait...Ils discutaient à propos de Kenshin et de Tomoe, mais surtout de la façons dont elle l'avait traité. Elle l'avait délibérément rejeté... La discu- entraînement aurait pu continuer comme ça encore longtemps, mais elle fut interrompue par Yuki (M.Kamiya) après 15 minutes...  
  
« Kaoru! Yahiko! Commencez à préparer vos bagages. Vous partirez avec Tomoe dans deux semaines pour kyôto. N'emmenez que le strict minimum car vous allé marcher.  
  
- Quoi?! Marcher?! Mais papa, ça va nous prendre un mois!!! Pourquoi?!  
  
- En vérité, ça ne vous prendra qu'environ dix jours et vous marcherez pour éviter les barrages routiers. C'est trop dangereux pour moi de vous accompagner.  
  
- Pourquoi devons nous nous préparer tout de suite M. Kamiya si nous ne partons que dans deux semaines?  
  
- Peut être bien que votre départ sera quelque peu devancé, je l'ignore... »  
  
Kaoru devait déménager dans quelques jours, son père devenait de moins en moins fréquentable, Tomoe vivait maintenant chez eu en attendant de quitter Tôkyô et ce qui venait couronner le tout : Kenshin était reparti à aizu pour la guerre. Elle avait eu beau tout faire, elle n'était pas Tomoe et n'avait pas le pouvoir de le faire rester...Plus le jour du déménagement approchait et plus elle regrettait la présence de celui qui était le plus important pour elle... La tension montait dans la petite résidence Kamiya...  
  
La suite reste à venir! J'espère que vous avez aimé ces deux premiers chapitres! J'aurais besoin d'idées pour faire apparaître Sano. J'avais pensé faire un chapitre avec Ken à la guerre, mais je ne trouve toujours pas le contexte pour faire apparaître Sagara. Une chose est sûre c'est qu'il ne sera pas avec les patriotes. TK. Je vous aime et merci chers lecteurs accros de Manga!!!  
  
Nataniel 


	3. Évènement sur la route de Kyôto!

Chapitre 3 : Évènement sur la route de Kyôto !  
  
Le jour du déménagement était enfin arrivé. Yahiko, Tomoe et Kaoru étaient fin prêt à partit pour Kyôto. Ils n'apportaient pas beaucoup de bagage pour ne pas trop se ralentir et puis du reste, ils recevraient de l'argent par la poste pour leurs dépenses. Leur logis serait payé par les patriotes vu que c'était un peu à cause d'eux qu'ils devaient déménager...  
  
« Tomoe! Vite on n'a pas que ça à faire!  
  
- J'arrive, j'arrive! Ouf! Vous êtes insupportables! Heureusement que tu ne restes pas longtemps avec nous. J'ai déjà bien assez de Kaoru qui râle sans arrêt!  
  
- Mais oui, bien sûr. »  
  
Les adieux se firent rapidement. Yuki était un homme très distant. Il aimait sa famille de tout son cœur et considérait Yahiko comme son propre fils, mais il n'en restait pas moins incapable d'exprimer ses émotions. Tomoe disait qu'il .tait comme sa depuis la motr de sa femme. Elle était partie en empotant une partie de lui...  
  
Cela faisait environ quatre jours que notre trio marchait à travers la 'forêt '. La chaleur n'avait jamais cessé d'augmenter depuis la fin janvier et ça rendait le voyage encore plus pénible qu'il ne l'était déjà. (C'était possible!!!) Tomoe commençait à fatiguer alors ils décidèrent de prendre une petite pause pour manger. Lorsqu'ils ce préparaient pour partir, Yahiko entendit un bruit ...« Kaoru, met ton shinai à la vue et suis moi, nous partons... » Il mit son sabre à la ceinture et força l'allure. Ils devaient se dépêcher et surtout être plus prudent. Plus vite ils seraient à Kyôto, plus vite ils seraient en sécurité.  
  
La route devenait de plus en plus sombre. La fin de la quatrième journée s'effaçait pour laisser paraître un ciel étoilé. C'était le moment rêvé pour tenter une embuscade. Kaoru et Yahiko étaient sur les nerfs. Ils avaient une petite idée de qui pouvait être leurs poursuiveurs à cause de leur façon de se mouvoir dans l'ombre. Tomoe était probablement leur cible à cause de Kenshin. Un espion à dû les reconnaître à l'aéroport lors du retour de Ken. Les bruits se rapprochaient et Yahiko continuait de pousser les deux filles pour qu'ils puissent avancer plus vite.  
  
Au matin du dixième jour, ils semblaient enfin avoir semé leurs ennemies, mais Miôjin (Yahiko) était toujours septique. Ils pouvaient maintenant apercevoir les rempares, toujours lointains, de la ville de Kyôto... « Yahiko??? » Il s'était arrêté net. Quatre hommes se tenaient entre eux et Kyôto. Ils étaient tous vêtus de costumes bleus bordés de jaune. « Et bien que voyons nous là? » C'était un homme assez petit qui avait prit la parole et il s'emblait n'être qu'un subalterne. Yahiko avait déjà sorti son sabre et était prêt à charger. Kaoru restait un peu à l'écart pour protéger Tomoe, mais elle n'en était pas moins préparée pour se battre. Tomoe laissa s'échapper un petit cri aigu à la vue des trois hommes qui avançaient vers eux (le quatrième étant resté à l'arrière). Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres lorsque celui qui semblait être leur chef prit la parole. Il était très grand et avait le visage pâle. Son regard était glacé et ne laissait transparaître aucun signe de pitié. Au début, Kaoru ne compris pas ce qu'il disait. Elle était comme figée par la peur. C'est encore une fois la voix de Yahiko qui la ramena à la réalité...  
  
« QUOI?! Et tu crois qu'on va croire tes histoires?! Tomoe n'ire nulle part tant que je serai en vie tu m'entends!?!  
  
- Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui n'entends pas très bien. Je suis Aoshi Shinomori, futur chef de l'oniwabanshu. Donne moi la femme et toi et ta petite amie resterez en vie? »  
  
Tomoe passa devant Kaoru et s'approcha de l'homme. Elle ouvrit la bouche et parla d'une voix assez forte. Il était hors de question qu'elle soit faible devant quelqu'un de lâche comme Aoshi. Elle savait qu'il la voulait pour attirer Kenshin vers lui, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Si ils luttaient contre Aoshi et sa bande maintenant, lis perdraient et tout le monde mourrait à cause d'elle...  
  
« Si je viens avec vous sans présenter aucune résistance, vous les laisserai partir sans leur faire de mal?  
  
- Je vous en donne ma parole.  
  
- Alors soit! »  
  
Lorsqu'elle vint pour s'approcher des hommes vêtu de bleu et de jaune, Kaoru la saisie par le bras d'une telle force qu'elle la fit tomber à la renverse. « Ait le malheur de t'approcher d'elle et je te tuerai de mes propre mains, Aoshi... » Elle avait prononcé son nom avec un tel mépris que lui-même ne pu s'empêcher de reculer. Il ordonna alors à ses hommes de se saisir des deux femmes et qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils voulaient du gamin puis, il s'évapora dans l'air...Yahiko, Tomoe et Kaoru n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir que les trois hommes étaient déjà sur eux. Yahiko se battait à deux contre un et Kaoru protégeait Tomoe du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais son adversaire était définitivement plus fort qu'elle...  
  
Quelques minutes passèrent et Yahiko avait un adversaire en moins. Du côté de Kaoru les choses n'allaient pas très bien. Son shinai venait de rompre sous les coups de sabres de son adversaire et elle reçu sa lame en pleine épaule. Elle poussa un terrible cri de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle reçoive un deuxième coup de sabre, mais celui la alla droit à l'estomac. Elle était étendue par terre et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Yahiko n'avait rien vu de la terrible scène qui se déroulait juste à côté de lui. Son attaquant était très puissant et il n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus jusqu'à ce qu'un cri strident parvienne à son oreille. Il réussi miraculeusement à se débarrasser de son adversaire et se retourna juste à temps pour voir la silhouette frêle d'une femme se faire transpercer le cœur par une lame. Une pluie de sang vola au vent et tomba quelques seconde plus tard au sol avec la femme qu'elle accompagnait. Des cheveux noirs volaient au vent. Kaoru était agenouillé devant le cadavre de sa sœur. Elle la tenait dans ses bras et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle se leva d'un bon, sans réfléchir et ramassa le sabre d'un homme étendu par terre. Elle fonça droit sur le meurtrier de sa sœur et le tua. Yahiko contemplait la scène incapable de faire un seul geste tellement il était horrifié de voir à quel point les hommes étaient perfides. Ils n'avaient même pas écouté les ordres de leur propre chef...  
  
Ils arrivèrent quelques heures plus tard à Kyôto un cadavre sur les bras, les yeux emplis de larmes et le cœur débordant de haine. Kaoru se fit soigner et les funérailles de Tomoe eurent lieu en après midi. Une lettre avait été envoyée au dôjô et à Aizu, mais aucune réponse ne leur était parvenue en retour. Ils assistèrent donc à la cérémonie, seul et ils pleurèrent Tomoe longuement dans un monde qui n'était pas le leur...  
  
Pour eux, l'odeur du prunier blanc serait à jamais celle de Tomoe, mais  
elle serait aussi celle de la mort...  
  
Youpi! Un autre chapitre de compléter! Merci d'avoir eu la patience de m'attendre. C'est juste que je n'aie plus Internet chez moi alors quelques fois c'est dûr de trouver un ordinateur...TK C'est l'heure des reviews(ou plutot du reviews)!lol  
  
Falang : Merci pour tes encouragements ils sont très appréciés et j'espère que ce chapitre ne t'a pas trop déçu(e). TK merci et au prochain chapitre!  
  
Pour tous les autres qui n'écrivent pas vous feriez mieux de le faire parce que je risque d'avoir une pane d'idées très bientôt alors...Oh! Et désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes ou les lettres disparues ou encore les paragraphes en double!!!(voir premier chapitre lol!)  
  
Nataniel qui vous aime!!! 


	4. L'enveloppe noire

Chapitre 4 : L'enveloppe noire  
  
Kenshin était assis au comptoir d'un bar. Un homme quelque peu agressif était assis à côté de lui et menaçait qui quiconque le dérangeait. Il avait l'air de chercher la bagarre plus qu'autre chose car il parlait sans cesse contre les patriotes sachant que ce bar était un de leur principal lieu de rencontre. Il faisait probablement partie d'une armée gouvernementale quelconque. Un homme entra dans le pub avec une enveloppe noir dans la main. Kenshin compris assez rapidement que ce message lui était destiné. Ce soir là, quelqu'un allait mourir...« Et toi! Le rouquin. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette enveloppe noir? » L'étranger agressif était maintenant debout et Kenshin l'observait. Il était immensément grand et avait les cheveux hirsutes. «Cela ne vous concerne pas l'ami. » Le dernier mot de sa phrase sembla mette l'enragé encore plus en colère. Kenshin avait osé l'appeler l'ami! « Je suis tout sauf ton ami, l'assassin! » Maintenant c'était à Kenshin de rougir. Comment savait-il qui il était. Cet homme était un espion et il était hors de question de laisser des témoins derrière sois...  
  
« Est-ce qu'on ce connais?  
  
- Tu traîne ici jusqu'à ce que l'une de ces enveloppe arrive et ensuit on lit un meurtre dans les journaux le lendemain matin. On ce croirait revenu à l'époque de Battosaï!  
  
- À l'époque de qui? Et puis peu m'importe, je ne vous connais pas et je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Désolé mais vous vous trompez de personne. »   
  
Kenshin sortit de la place en prenant bien soins de mettre l'enveloppe dans une des ses poches. La victime, cette fois, était un homme du shogunat. Kenshin ce retourna brusquement. Quelqu'un le suivait...  
  
« Qui est là?!  
  
-Essais donc de deviner, patriote! Honnêtement, ce n'était pas très dur à trouver. Ici les gens armé sont souvent des meurtrié.  
  
- Que voulez vous, qui êtes vous et surtout, qui vous envoie?  
  
- Je veux un simple combat contre toi.  
  
-Qui vous envoie?  
  
- Personne. Je n'appartiens à aucune armée. J'ai entendu dire que tu étais très fort et aussi patriote. Comme tu dois te douter, je déteste les patriotes bien qu'ils donne un bon salaire.  
  
- Oyo?  
  
- Je suis Sanosuké Sagara, tueur à gage.  
  
- On vous paye combien pour mon assassinat? Zéro dollars, l'ami! Je t'ai déjà dit que personne ne m'envoyait.  
  
- ... Trèse bien...si vous ne voulez pas me le dire...»  
  
La ruelle dans laquelle ils se tenaient était déserte. Kenshin était en garde Batto et son adversaire avait les points levés. Ils se dévisageaient l'un l'autre. Le combat commença lorsque la lune fut très haute dans le ciel... Kenshin dégaina à une vitesse faramineuse et son adversaire l'évita de justesse. Un deuxième coup de sabre suivait le premier et Sanosuké réussi encore à l'éviter. Il profita de l'ouverture que Kenshin avait causée en l'attaquant un seconde fois pour le frapper droit au visage. Il tomba à la renverse tellement ce coup avait été donné fort. « Maintenant que j'ai une idée de ta force t'abattre sera un jeu d'enfant!» Kenshin bondit en l'air et atteint Sanosuké en plein ventre, mais il était toujours debout...  
  
« Ce serait dommage d'avoir à te tuer. Tu es un excellent combattant.  
  
- C'est ça! Venu de la bouche d'un sale égoïste de patriote tel que toi ses mots ne valent rien du tout.  
  
- D'où vous vient donc cette haine envers les patriotes?  
  
- ...Ce sont des patriotes qui ont assassiné ma famille. Ils ont tué ma sœur, ma mère, mon frère et mon père. J'ai réussi à leurs échapper en prenant la fuite et j'ai juré sur la tombe de mes proches d'anéantir jusqu'au dernier ces fumier de patriotes!  
  
- Cette histoire est bien triste et je ne peux malheureusement rien pour vous. La seule chose que je peux faire c'est de vous faire face. Avez vous une petite idée de qui était les hommes qui ont fait ça à votre famille?  
  
- L'un d'eux s'appelait Shishio. C'est tout ce que je sais...   
  
- ...»  
  
La bataille reprit et Kenshin comme Sanosuké avait de nombreuses blessures. Ils perdaient tous deux beaucoup de sang et Kenshin allait être en retard pour son rendez-vous. Il fini par prendre le dessus sur Sanosuké et l'envoya à terre.  
  
« Allez à l'hôpital pour vous faire soigner. Ce combat est terminé.  
  
- Qu'est ce que tu racontes...ce combat sera terminé lorsque l'un de nous deux sera mort...  
  
- Vous avez perdu beaucoup trop de sang pour vous battre et puis du reste...je n'ai pas l'intension de vous tuer. Voyez-vous j'ai également perdu mes parents étant très jeunes et je peux en quelque sorte comprendre votre souffrance, seulement je ne peux pas vous permettre de tuer mes compatriotes comme bon vous semble alors à chaque fois que la rage vous prendra, vous savez où me trouver... »  
  
Sanosuké resta étendu par terre quelques instants avant de ce relever. Kenshin avait quelque chose de différent des autres assassins qui avaient tué sa famille. Il aurait pu le tuer cent fois, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Quelque chose de différent brillait dans ses yeux. Il était définitivement différent...  
  
Le lendemain matin, une pluie de sang avait effectivement tombé dans les rues d'Aizu. Les journaux ne parlaient que de ça. Le mystérieux meurtrier serait- il le fantôme de Battosaï l'assassin revenu hanté les ennemis des patriotes? Quoi qu'il en soit cela n'intéressait plus Sanosuké. Il s'était levé aux aurores pour aller voir son employeur...  
  
« Écoute Tani, il est hors de question que je tue cet homme. J'annule le contra que nous avions.  
  
- Je suis désolé, mais tu ne peux pas annuler.  
  
- C'est moi le tueur non???  
  
- Bien sur, mais si tu me trahit tu le regrettera...  
  
- Tu n'es qu'un sale patriote qui veut en faire tuer un autre pour simplement être plus haut gradé. Tu vois, c'est exactement ça que je déteste chez les patriotes! »  
  
Sanosuké assassina Tani et parti. Il avait compris qu'il se trompait d'adversaire et dès que la nuit tomberait, il irait au bar de saké retrouver celui qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Lorsqu'il arriva au bar, li fut surprit de ne pas y trouver le jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Il demanda aux habitués s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu au cours de la journée, mais personne ne semblait savoir de qui il parlait. Sano fouilla la ville de font en comble et fini par le trouver dans une ruelle sombre, un bain de sans tout autour de lui.  
  
« Tu n'en a pas assez de tuer des gens?  
  
- Vous n'en avez pas assez de tuer des patriotes?  
  
- Tu veux sans doute parler de ce Tani? Il m'avait engagé pour te tuer.  
  
- Oh...Je croyais que vous souhaitiez la mort de tous les patriotes?  
  
- Oui, c'était vrai. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre...Tu m'a fait comprendre que vous n'étiez pas tous les mêmes...  
  
- J'en suis heureux... »  
  
Kenshin ce retourna et...  
  
« ATTENDS! Je ne connais même pas ton nom!  
  
- Mon nom est Himura Kenshin, enfin, Kenshin pour les amis...  
  
- Je m'en souviendrai...Kenshin... »  
  
Ils se séparèrent et Kenshin ce fit discret quelques temps. Ils se rencontrèrent quelques fois pour parler,mais rien de plus... Ce soir là, Sano, traînait au bar dans l'espoir que Kenshin ferait son apparition. Soudain, le garçon aux cheveux roux entra. Ils discutèrent un peu, mais ils furent interrompu par une autre enveloppe noire. Celle-ci avait quelque chose de différente...(c'était la deuxième de la soirée) Kenshin la lut avec attention, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans sa lecture son cœur se serrait. Il lui faisait mal à l'étouffer. Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini, il laissa tomber la lettre par terre et des larmes de souffrances coulèrent le long de ses joues. Sano ramassa la lettre et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu mettre son ami dans un tel état. Lorsqu'il eut terminé à son tour il compris ce qui le mettait dans un tel état...  
  
« Écoute Kenshin, si tu as besoin...je suis là d'accord??? Va tu partir pour Kyôto?  
  
-...Oui...je ne peux pas laisser les gamins seuls...  
  
- Quoi tu as DES gamins??? Quel âge as-tu au juste?  
  
- Ce ne sont pas mes gamins, mais la sœur de Tomoe et son meilleur ami. Ils sont tous deux âgés d'environ 17 ans. Moi j'en ai 19 presque 20...  
  
- Oh... Je pars avec toi. Tu es en état de choc et tes ennemis peuvent t'attaquer n'importe quand. Tu auras besoin de quelqu'un pour te protéger.  
  
- Merci bien, mais c'est hors de question. Cette histoire ne vous concerne pas d'autant plus que leur père sera probablement là et qu'il me fera encore une scène...  
  
- Je me moque de ce que tu me chante je pars avec toi que tu le veuille ou non!  
  
- ... hum...merci... »  
  
Une autre chapitre triste! Je vais essayer de faire les autres un peu plus joyeux je vous le promet! Pour l'instant je sais pu quoi écrire c'est un véritable appel à l'aide que je vous lance alors écrivez par pitié!!!  
  
Nataniel  
-x x x- 


	5. la vie apres la mort

**Reviews : **

**Artex** : **Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements!!!**

**Mistie** **: Merci et si jamais tu as des idées ou des commentaires n'hésite pas !!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Alexandre le grand : Salut !! Je suis très contente que tu aies finalement lu ma fic !!!! J'ai finalement écris une suite que tu as intérêt a lire......lol ....tk a la prochaine et merci !!!**

**Animefreak11 : Merci beaucoup pour ton reviews et je souhaite que la suite te plaise.... Pour ce qui est de Kenshin et de Kaoru et bien c'est une surprise mais il y a de forte chance qu'ils finissent ensemble...... -.-(Kenshin ne serait pas Kenshin sans Kaoru....du moins c'est ce que je pense...) **

**Chapitre 5 : La vie après la mort**

Cela faisait trois jours que Tomoe avait quitté ce monde. Kaoru et Yahiko étaient installés dans une ancienne auberge sale, vieille et poussiéreuse, mais l'état de la maison n'était rien comparé à celle de ses deux résidents...Ils n'avaient rien mangé depuis deux jours vus le manque d'argent. Ils allaient à la poste à tous les jours, mais aucun chèque ou argent. Rien. Aucun patriote n'avait pris contacte avec eux...ni personne d'autre non plus d'ailleurs. Tomoe était morte et tout le monde semblait prendre ça le plus normalement du monde. À chaque jour ils envoyaient une lettre à Tôkyô pour demander des nouvelles, de l'argent où n'importe quoi d'autre...Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était une réponse de quelqu'un qui les comprendrait...

Pendant ce temps...

« Hé! Mon vieux, ça va ???

- ...

Tu ne veux toujours pas en parler ? C'est pas grave. Je vais parler pour nous deux !!!...Euh....Mouais bon finalement je vais pas parler et regarder dehors. Oui j'aime bien regarder dehors! Oh! Un écureuil! Tu savais que les écureuils vivent souvent en groupe et qu'ils...Bla... Bla...Bla...Et c'est la prolifération des écureuils !!!Oh ! On est déjà rendu ! C'est fou ce que le voyage passe vite en bonne compagnie. (Il y a environ 5 heures de train entre Aizu et Kyôto!) Dis tu as écouter ce que je t'ai dis ?! Mais bien sur que non ! Cette lettre est bien plus importante que la prochaine puissance mondiale...les écureuils !!!... »

Sano avait raison. Kenshin ne l'avait pas du tout écouté. Il avait lu et relu tout le long du voyage la lettre que Kaoru lui avait envoyé. Il avait levé quelque fois la tête question de lancer un regard noir à Sanosuké qui n'ait vraiment **PAS PARLER** du voyage ! Une fois a terre ils prirent un taxi et se dirigèrent vers l'adresse que Kaoru leur avait laissé. Le chauffeur s'arrêta devant une bicoque aux volets pendants et aux fenêtres fissurées. Il leur demanda s'ils étaient sur de l'adresse écrite sur le papier, mais aucun doute. C'était bel et bien là ! ... Lorsque Kenshin poussa la porte un grincement se laissa entendre et résonna jusqu'à l'étage. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir que quelqu'un avait déjà bondis sur eux un sabre à la main !... « Yahiko ! C'est moi !!! » Le jeune homme laissa tomber son arme et fixa les deux étrangers dans sa demeure... « Ken...Kenshin ! C'est bien toi ?! Oh ! Mais bien sur que c'est toi ! Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là ! KAORU !!!!! » Kaoru descendit les marches, mais elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin et le souffle court, elle sauta vers Kenshin qui la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa sœur, Kaoru pleura... Elle ne comprenait plus ses sentiments... Elle était heureuse que Kenshin soit là mais elle ressentait aussi de la tristesse à cause de la mort de Tomoe... « Kaoru...si ce n'est pas trop vous demander...pourriez vous m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé ? ...s.v.p... » Sa voix avait changé. Le ton de joie que Kaoru aimait tant s'était envolé pour laisser place à la haine et au remord... Elle était maintenant grave et glaciale...Trop glaciale... Kaoru consentie néanmoins a lui raconté l'évènement... Kenshin était abasourdi de la cruauté qu'avait été les hommes d'Aoshi Shinomori...et c'est à contre cœur que Kenshin leur annonça ses mauvaises nouvelles....

« J'ai malheureusement une autre mauvaise nouvelle.....Avant de partir j'ai fais des recherches sur les patriotes qui était sensé être installé ici et pour toute réponse j'ai découvert que cela fait belle lurette que les espions de l'Oniwaban ont prit possession de la ville...il ne reste plus aucun patriotes a Kyoto... et ils ne vous enverront pas d'agent non plus parce que votre sœur est morte et que vous n'avez plus aucun liens avec nous......du moins a leurs yeux....

Mais mon père est l'un des votre, non??? N'est ce pas une assez bonne raison de nous envoyer des fonds?!

C'est ma deuxième mauvaise nouvelle.... ton pere a disparu...on ignore ou il se trouve...certain croient qu'il est mort et d'autre pense qu'il se fait plus discret vu la mort de Tomoe... Il va falloir se serrer les coudes pour continuer a vivre...Nous allons devoir remmettre cette auberge sur pied et nous faire discret nous aussi...

Dis-moi Kenshin, tu dis 'nous' mais as-tu l'intention de rester ou tu va disparaître dans l'ombre comme tu le fais si bien depuis ces dernières années ?!

...Cette famille a déjà assez souffert... Il est hors de question que je parte du moins pas tant que la situation ne soit rétablie...

...Merci... »

Personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de la présence de Sano jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de ce dernier veuille bien le signaler... (Nat : un bruit épouvantable croyez-moi...lol) Kenshin proposa alors qu'ils aillent tous prendre un bon repas à l'akabéko. (Le chauffeur de taxi lui avait recommandé...)

Arrivé là-bas, une jolie petite serveuse vint les voir... « Bonjour je me nomme Tsubamé et c'est moi qui servirai votre repas ce soir. Suivez-moi s.v.p » Elle les installa à la table du fond et leur donna les menus...

« Je reviens dans quelques instants...désirez vous quelque chose à boire en attendant ?!

- Du saké mademoiselle !!! Merci... (Sano) »

La jeune fille sourit et tourna les talons...Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard chargée d'un pichet de saké et d'un carnet !

« Êtes- vous prêt a commander ?

- Oui !!Je vais prendre 4 combos 5 et un pichet de Saké !!!

-Très bien... (Regard inquiet vers Sanosuké...-.-) Et vous monsieur ?

- Un combos trois au poulet s.v.p... (Regarde Sano étrangement...-.-) »

La serveuse se tourna vers Yahiko et rougie quelque peu...

« Et pour vous ??

- Euh...La même chose que lui ...s.v.p... (Yahiko couleur tomate !!!!)

- Vous voulez 4 combos 5 et un pichet de saké ?!(Se parle à elle même : non mais ils se foute de moi...)

Yahiko se contenta d'hocher la tête pour toute réponse...

- Et vous mademoiselle ?

- Un combos avec riz...Oh ! Et une limonade s.v.p

- ce ne sera pas bien long... »

Après dix minutes d'attente Tsubamé revint pour la seconde fois à leur table... « Très bien donc nous disions...4 combos 5 pour vous...un combo 3 au poulet ici...4 autres combos 5 pour vous et finalement un combo 5 avec riz et une limonade pour la dame...vous manque-t-il quelque chose ?!

- Oui!!!!! Mon saké !!!

- Tout de suite monsieur ! _Il m'énerve celui la avec sa tronche de coq..._ »

« Et voilà !!! »

le souper se déroula plutôt normalement à l,exception faite que Yahiko était anormalement rouge lorsque la jeune serveuse était dans les parages... (lol) Quoiqu'il en soit Yahiko et Kaoru furent enchantés de leur rencontre avec Sanosuké et ils s'entendirent tout de suite bien avec lui...Surtout Yahiko... (Nat : on se demande pourquoi...-.-)Kenshin avait eu les yeux rivé sur Kaoru tout au long du repas...il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle...

Une fois le repas terminer ils rentrèrent tous a l'auberge et allèrent se coucher. Ils auraient une dure journée le lendemain...

**Bon et bien j'ai finalement fini par écrire une suite...dsl pour le temps que ca m'a prit...j'ai été plutôt prit ces temps si... Vive les vacances !!!! lol ...l'école recommence booouuuu !........Bon enfin un peu de sérieux ! Le prochain chapitre risque de prendre moins de temps a sortir...j'ai des idées a revendre en ce moment...Vives les écureuils !!!! C'est probablement notre prochaine puissance mondiale !!!(Non je ne suis pas folle... -.-) Enfin, envoyez- moi des reviews !!!! J'ai vraiment besoin d'encouragement...je pense que je vais laisser tomber l'écriture...disons que je ne suis pas vraiment douée...bon... Au prochain chapitre !!!!**

_Nataniel _

_-x x x-_


	6. Mise à neuf

Chapitre 6 : Mise à neuf 

Kaoru se réveilla aux aurores ce matin là et fut plutôt surprise de trouver Kenshin tout souriant qui l'attendait dans la cuisine. La « table » était mise et une odeur sucrée flottait dans l'air…

« Bonjour Kaoru! Vous avez bien dormi? J'ai fais des pancakes. Vous aimez n'est-ce pas? »

Kaoru le regarde plutôt surprise…ou avait-il bien pu trouvé tous les ingrédients! Puis Kenshin lui répondit comme s'il avait deviné ce à quoi elle pensait.

« Je suis allé faire quelques courses ce matin. Nous devons être en pleine forme aujourd'hui, car une dure journée nous attend. »

Kaoru sourit puis alla réveiller Yahiko. Ils mangèrent tous ensembles les délicieuses crêpes de Kenshin et formèrent par la suite des équipes de nettoyage.

« Très bien…je propose que la fille et Ken forme une équipe et que le gamin et moi on en forme une autre….. Nous on s'attaque à l'étage!

…..

….

….

Ben quoi! Aller! C'est pas comme ça qu'on va tout remettre en place, non!

Yahiko et Sanosuké montèrent à l'étage et commencèrent à vider les chambres. Kenshin et Kaoru restèrent quelques instants à se regarder puis se mirent au travail. À la fin de la journée ils étaient tous crevés et n'avaient aucune envi de faire à manger…Yahiko proposa donc d'aller à l'akabeko (on se demande bien pourquoi….. ) pour prendre un bon repas chaud et pas trop cher (gratuit vu la gentillesse de la propriétaire). Apres une semaine de dur labeur, l'auberge était fin prête et ouvrait ses portes dans quelques jours!

« Bon O.K, maintenant il faudrait peut être trouver un nom! Je propose Tsubamé's inn!

Yahiko! ( Kao, Ken, Sano et Taé)

Quoi! C'est un beau nom….

Que diriez-vous de Akabeko hôtel?

…

…

…

…

Ça m'aurait fais un peu de clientèle c'est tout….oh laissez tomber!

Moi je dis squirel's house!

NON! (tous)

Et que diriez- vous de The Sakura's house? »

À ce moment ils se tournèrent tous vers Kaoru et ….

« Woua! C'est trop top comme nom!

Vous avez trouvé un nom simple et jolie Kaoru! Je vote pour ce nom!

Mouais…..C'est pas trop mal, mais rien avoir avec the squirel' house! Le mien est bien au dessus de votre nom….bidon…. »

Yahiko se leva de table et alla vers le fond du restaurent. Cette fois il était bien décidé à déclaré sa flamme à la petite Tsubamé…

« Mais regardé moi ce Don juan!……Je dois filler j'ai plein de trucs à faire moi…. »

Et Sano disparu laissant Kaoru et Kenshin pour la première fois depuis une semaine!

« …

…

Dis-moi Kenshin, tu aimes vraiment ce nom pour l'auberge?

Mais bien sur! Je pense vraiment ce que j'ai dis…Je pense toujours ce que je te…non….ce que je vous dis… »

Il regarda la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui et dieu qu'il la trouvait belle! Elle portait une jupe style paysanne et un corset noir qui savait mettre ses formes en évidence. Une longue tresse de cheveux noirs glissait doucement sur son épaule. Il la dévorait des yeux…

« Kenshin? Tout va bien?

Oui…je…tu…NON! Vous …euh…Je dois partir! »

Il sortit du restaurant en trombe laissant et se précipita vers la tombe de Tomoé. Il pleurait…

« Tomoé! Pourquoi! Que m'arrive t-il! Pourquoi suis je si obsédé par elle! Où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, je pense à elle…À la faire sourire. Je veux sans cesse lui rendre le bonheur qu'elle a perdu à ta mort…Non….En fais, je veux lui prendre le bonheur que j'ai moi-même perdu lorsque tu es partie! Depuis quand suis-je devenu si égoïste… Plus je croise des gens ensemble et plus j'ai envie de la serrer dans mes bras ! À moins que ce soit toi que je vois en elle….. Je ne sais plus ou j'en suis … Je suis complètement perdu…

………..

Qui est là !

Montrez-vous! Je SAIS qu'il y a quelqu'un!

Alors Himura…Comme ça il y en a une autre…Et oui j'ai tout entendu….Tu ne devrais pas hurler si fort lorsque tu t'adresse a un mort….de toute façon ils ne t'entendent pas! C'est surprenant je pensais te démolir en faisant assassiner ta fiancer par les Oniwabans mais il faut croire que j'avais tort…

Toi…. »

Ce mot…Il l'avait prononcé avec un tel mépris que même le pire des meurtriers ne pus s'empêcher de se dégoûter l'espace d'une seconde. Cela ne l'empêcha malheureusement pas de rouvrir la bouche…

« Et bien je n'aurai qu'à me débarrasser d'elle aussi…

Si tu touche à un seul de ses cheveux ta tête roulera sur le sol avant même que tu es eu le temps de sortir ton sabre maudit! »

Ses yeux violets virèrent au jaune…Près à sortir son sabre à tout moment, il fixait l'ombre tapissé dans les buissons…

Désolée d'avoir été si longue avant de réécrire! Je sais ça fais un an…..Enfin bref je ne pense pas avoir d'excuse à vous donner autre que la paresse! Ça va faire un an que ce chapitre est écrit a la main dans un de mes cahier….Je n'ai tout simplement pas trouvée le courage de le mettre dans mon ordinateur et de le publier….Enfin je souhaite qu'il vous ait plus et s.v.p continuez de m'écrire! Un auteur aime savoir que son travail est apprécié! ….Ou pas apprécié dépendamment des cas…. lol Merci à tous pour vos commentaires sois dis en passant!

- Nataniel-


End file.
